All I Ask Of You
by Sapphire Blossoms
Summary: "Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." - C.S. Lewis When a Welsh girl happens to fall out of the sky and offers to help reclaim the land of Narnia, she never did think it would be one of the greatest adventures of all time.


_**I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or the characters in the books or movies. All rights belong to the Author C.S Lewis. I do own my OC and some other made-up characters. **_

_**The following story does contain another language called Welsh. I will translate it majority of it but some of the songs I am adding in will go untranslated to make it more realistic in my OC's point of view. If you wish them to be translated, please tell me and I'll add it at the end of the chapter. This story is rate T for violence.**_

_**All I Ask Of You**_

_**Chapter 1 Running, climbing and falling**_

_Cyflymach, yn gyflymach, yn gyflymach. Faster, Faster, Faster_

I tore through the trees, hoping, sprinting and silently screaming inside. The branches scratched my arms and my face, leaving stinging trails across my cheeks and hands. I could taste the salty – iron tang of blood on my lips. I was breathing rather heavily, my right hand briefly clutching my side, where blood seeped through my blue striped t-shirt.

There's a burning sensation in my eyes. But like always, no tears rolled down my face. I haven't cried since I was seven years old. I look back and gasp quietly, shocked at how close they were. How close they were to getting what they want.

_Cyflymach, yn gyflymach, yn gyflymach, yn rhedeg yn gyflymach. Faster, Faster, Faster, run faster._

My rucksack bumped roughly against my shoulders, my books, my school books and my other essentials smacking my back. I was going to have some serious bruises after this. Tidy.

On the bright side, it was a lovely autumn day. The leaves were an awesome array of colours and the sky was blue with some weak sunlight shining down. I could hear birds singing, the wind blowing.

I think I lost a lot of blood to be thinking like that whilst in a situation like this one.

I darted away, slightly edging towards my right, closer to civilisation. Maybe someone will help me.

Shouts of laughter rang out in the almost silent woods. It was funny for them, a game.

Up ahead there was an army of brambles, wild and up to my elbow in height. There was a huge brick wall in the middle of two trees which were surrounded by the brambles. The brambles made a path directly towards the greyish brown wall. It was a bit random seeing a brick wall in the middle of Queen's woods but hey, it's England. I was freaked out when I first came to London. It was like a mini New York, not that I've been to New York but I got a good idea from films and pictures.

Why am I thinking of New York right now at a time like this?

I stopped when I came to the brick wall, panicking. It was a dead end. Or was it? There was some place in the wall where you could use it for hand and footholds. I scrambled up the wall quickly, hands slightly shaking, making me slip a couple of times. I heard them laughing and yelling disgusting things at me, about me. But I couldn't quite make out the words over the loud thumping of my heart.

I climbed quickly to the top. It was quite a tall brick wall. It was possibly part of a house once. Time had definitely not been kind to it. Closing my eyes, I pulled my body over the wall and hanging on by my fingers to ensure a safe landing. I breathed, a strange half-sob half-sigh one, then I closed my eyes and let go.

A short sudden silence followed, which then was disturbed by a powerful, earth-shaking roar, like a clap of thunder. A high whistling accompanied with a fleeting feeling of fear and wonder. A buoyant lightness as I fall, air whipping, my body spread out like I was lying in bed. I opened my eyes to see an ocean of blue sky, my arms flailing about. I fell for what seemed like an eternity. As I fell from the sky, I was reminded of fallen angels. I was no angel but I thought that perhaps if they did exist this is probably what being cast out of Heaven was like.

I saw green and brown. Branches again scraped my skin, more blood flowing. Then I slammed to the ground, my rucksack pressing into the earth, a huff of a breath I hadn't realised I was holding left my lips as I rolled onto my stomach, hissing in pain. I smelt the sweet, comforting smell of earth and all I could see was a glimpse of blurry brown and green, then a growing pool of darkness and then nothing. I was falling again.


End file.
